Sequel of Green: WITH YOU
by farika
Summary: "Bersama denganmu adalah kebahagiaan yang nilainya tak tertandingi dengan emas manapun."/Jodoh tidak akan pergi ke manapun./Happy Ending. SasuSaku. RnR please? :D


**SEQUEL OF GREEN: WITH YOU**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning(s): OOC, garing (maybe), TYPOS (yang hobby nongol), aneh, lebay, and SAKURA POV.**

**Summary: "Bersama denganmu adalah kebahagiaan yang nilainya tak tertandingi dengan emas manapun."/Jodoh tidak akan pergi ke manapun./**

**A/N: Hello, Minna-san! ^^ Fanfic ini merupakan sequel dari fanfic saya, GREEN, yang juga merupakan request dari ****Valkyria Sapphire****, ****Uchiha Eky-chan, dan d'rain junior (makasih review-nya! :D)****. Mungkin lebih baik readers baca dulu fanfic Green-nya. Hanya oneshoot, kok. ^^**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

Telah 2 tahun lamanya kau meninggalkanku sendirian. Kini aku telah mencoba untuk tersenyum tulus dari dalam hatiku. Walaupun rasanya sungguh sulit, namun tetap kucoba. Tiap aku melangkah, tiap aku memandang, yang selalu di ingatanku tetap saja dirimu. Sulit bagiku untuk melupakanmu. Apakah aku harus melewati semua ini?

Hei, Sasuke…

Bagaimana kabarmu di Suna? Di sini aku baik-baik saja, hanya fisikku. Jangan tanyakan mengenai psikisku. Dirimu selalu datang dalam mimpiku dan membuatku kembali bersedih mengingat semua hal yang pernah terjadi diantara kita.

Dua tahun itu lama sekali, ya… Rasanya aku ingin memutar waktu dan mengubah segala hal tentang kita. Aku ingin sebuah kenangan manis yang terjadi, bukanlah kenangan pahit seperti ini. Aku ingin bisa berbicara denganmu dan aku menginginkan tatapan matamu. Aku ingin segala hal romantis terjadi diantara kita. Bukankah kita saling menyukai, _huh_?

Aku sadar bahwa aku yang salah. Andai saja waktu itu aku bisa lebih berani, andai saja waktu itu aku bisa berbicara dengan baik di hadapanmu, andai saja aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu, pasti… hasilnya akan jauh lebih baik dari ini. Sungguh, dunia memang kejam!

Cintaku terbalas, tapi mengapa seolah-olah cintaku tidak terbalas?

Kau menyukaiku, tapi mengapa aku tidak merasakannya?

Kau pergi jauh ke Suna, tapi mengapa kehadiranmu selalu menghantuiku?

Sasuke… kapan kita dapat bertemu denganmu lagi? Aku rindu padamu.

Kami-sama, tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Walau hanya sebentar, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku juga menyukainya.

Apakah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku?

Kalau begitu, apa gunanya aku menyukai seseorang setengah mati di masa remajaku yang seharusnya menyenangkan dan penuh debaran hati ini?

Percuma!

"Sakura—" Ino datang sambil memeluk tubuhku dari arah belakang. Aku bersyukur karena sampai saat ini hubungan sahabatku dengan Ino tetap berjalan lancar.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Aku melihat raut wajah Ino yang sedikit kusut dan err- sebal.

"Lihat, deh!" Ino menunjuk ke arah sepasang sejoli yang sedang berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Ino?" tanyaku bingung. Ino melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghembuskan nafas singkat.

"Enaknya jadi pasangan romantis…" gumamnya.

"Memangnya Sai tidak romantis, ya?" Aku membuka locker-ku dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya.

"Sama sekali tidak, Sakura. Walaupun aku sudah berpacaran dengannya selama 3 tahun, dia tidak pernah romantis sedikitpun. Bahkan bergandengan tangan dengannya saja tidak pernah." Ino menundukkan wajahnya. Ia terlihat kalut. Aku mengerti perasaannya saat ini. Pasti sedih dan sakit sekali.

Kedua perasaan tersebut memang menyebalkan!

"Yang sabar saja, Ino." Aku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku sudah bersabar, Sakura." Ino menundukkan wajahnya kalut. "Walaupun cuma sekali, aku ingin merasakan tanganku digenggam olehnya. Bukankah itu hanya permintaan sederhana yang manis?"

Aku memandang ke arahnya sejenak. Benar juga kata Ino. Bergandengan tangan. Saling menyalurkan kehangatan. Hanya bergandengan tangan saja, pasti rasanya bahagia sekali. Aku juga ingin merasakannya bersama…

Sasuke.

"Ya, kau benar," jawabku sambil kembali mencari-cari sesuatu yang lain di dalam _locker_-ku. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang kucari. _Note_ kecilku yang berwarna….

Hijau.

Sasuke, kau di mana sekarang? Aku tahu kau sedang ada di Suna. Tapi di mana keberadaanmu di dalam hatiku? Aku semakin merindukanmu, Sasuke. Mengapa kau tega meninggalkanku? Untuk apa kau pergi? Sasuke… aku masih menyukaimu.

"Sakura!"

"Ah! Ada apa, Ino?"

Suara Ino membangunkanku dari lamunanku akan Sasuke. Haah, untunglah. Kalau tidak, aku benar-benar akan tenggelam dalam lamunanku jauh dan lebih jauh lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, Sakura! Ada apa denganmu? Kau memandang _note_-mu terus. Ada apa dengan note milikmu itu?" tanya Ino bingung.

Aku tersenyum kecut, "Tidak apa-apa, Ino."

"Kau ini semakin aneh saja semenjak kelulusan kita." Ino berkata demikian sambil beranjak pergi.

"Eh?" Aku berkata bingung. Ino… menyadari perubahan sikapku? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menutupinya. Apakah aku harus menceritakannya mengenai…

Sasuke?

Sang Pangeran berkuda putihku?

"…"

Sepertinya tidak perlu.

* * *

><p>Aku pulang dari sekolah. Aku berjalan kaki menuju rumahku. Aku berjalan menyusuri tepian jalan raya dan tak jarang aku melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan bersama.<p>

Mereka tersenyum, mereka tertawa, mereka bercanda…

Menyenangkan sekali jika menjadi mereka. Mempunyai kisah cinta yang lurus, terbalas, dan bahagia. Tidak seperti diriku. Hanya memiliki sebuah kisah cinta sederhana dan tidak ada kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Tapi, sempat menyukai, mencintai, dan menyayangi seseorang yang begitu spesial bagi kita adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri. Iya, kan?

Menyukai, mencintai dan menyayangi… itulah yang selama ini aku lakukan terhadap Sasuke. Namun, dia tidak ada di sini. Dia tidak dapat kulihat kembali.

Sekian menit telah berlalu. Akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah rumah bertingkat bercat putih dengan pagar berwarna hijau. Ya, rumahku. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, aku segera menapaki kakiku ke dalam rumah, membuka sepatuku dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan segera kurebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur empuk yang ada. Hari ini cukup lelah. Dan lagi, aku kembali teringat akan Sasuke. Sedih dan sakit sekali. Huh, apakah harus begini terus sampai aku bosan?

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang?" teriak Kaa-san dari arah dapur.

"Iya, Kaa-san."

_TAP! TAP!_

Kaa-san menaiki tangga dan sampai pada pintu kamarku. Dengan terburu-buru, ia membuka pintu kamarku dan tanpa segan langsung berteriak, "Sakura, cepat ganti bajumu. Kita akan pergi ke butik."

"Eh?"

Aku bingung. Aku ingin bertanya ada apa dan mengapa tapi sayang Kaa-san telah menutup pintu kamarku. Untuk apa pergi ke butik? Baru kali ini Kaa-san terlihat terburu-buru seperti ini.

Aku segera mengganti baju seragamku sesuai perintah dari Kaa-san. Setelah itu aku langsung turun ke bawah dan di depan pintu Kaa-san telah menungguku. "Sebenarnya ada apa Kaa-"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Kaa-san langsung memotongnya. "Ayo!" Kami berduapun berangkat menggunakan taksi dan kami sampai di suatu butik di pusat kota Konoha. Aku dan ibu memasuki butik tersebut. Hei, ruangan di butik ini didominasi oleh warna hijau yang mewah!

"Permisi, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa Sang Pelayan toko.

"Saya mencari gaun yang cocok untuk putri saya."

Eh? Gaun? Buat apa?

Aku melihat Sang Pelayan memperhatikanku dari atas ke bawah. Aku sedikit tersipu karena dilihat seperti itu. "Kebetulan kami baru dapat pasokan gaun yang baru yang cocok untuk putri anda."

"Oh, ya? Boleh tunjukkan kepada kami?"

"Iya, silahkan."

Kami mengikuti Sang Pelayan. Pelayan itu menunjukkan beberapa gaun kepada aku dan Kaa-san. Ada yang berwarna merah, biru, dan… hijau. Semuanya terlihat sangat bagus.

"Kau mau yang mana, Sakura?" tanya Kaa-san kepadaku.

"Hmm…"

Aku masih memperhatikan ketiga gaun di hadapanku. Semuanya terlihat sangat bagus, namun 1 yang punya daya tarik sendiri bagiku. "Yang ini," kataku sembil memegang gaun berwarna hijau dengan ornamen bunga mawar yang berwarna putih.

Sasuke, sampai kiamatpun mungkin sulit bagiku untuk melupakanmu. Apakah kau tahu, setiap aku melihat warna hijau, aku selalu mengingatmu dan… merindukanmu? Kembali dan datanglah padaku, Sasuke.

"Bagus," komentar Kaa-san.

Kaa-san membayar gaun yang kupilih lalu kami segera pulang ke rumah.

* * *

><p>Kaa-san membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci yang ia bawa. Pintu terbuka dan kami segera masuk ke dalam. Kami duduk di sofa sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan badan karena siang ini cuaca begitu panas. Aku masih bingung dengan perlakuan Kaa-san yang tiba-tiba ini. Aku mencoba bertanya kepada Kaa-san yang duduk di sebelahku.<p>

"Kaa-san?"

"Iya?"

"Kenapa Kaa-san tiba-tiba membelikanku gaun? Buat apa?"

"Begini, Sakura. Teman kecil Tou-san akan datang malam ini dan ingin segera menunangkan putranya denganmu."

"Eh?"

A-Apa? Tunangan? Tidak, tidak mungkin! Aku pasti salah dengar. Kalau aku bertunangan, ini berarti aku… dan Sasuke… Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Sasuke! Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan lelaki lain, apalagi aku belum mengenalnya. Tidak… Sasuke… Andaikan saja kau tidak pergi, aku… aku…

Sasuke…

"Kau lupa, Sakura? Bukankah Kaa-san sudah pernah memberitahumu?"

Aku hanya menggeleng lesu sebagai jawaban. Tunangan. Mengapa? Mengapa bisa terjadi padaku? Apakah sekarang masih zamannya tunangan? Aku tidak mau… Sasuke… Apakah aku benar-benar tidak boleh bersamamu? Kau meninggalkan aku dan aku akan bersanding dengan lelaki lain yang tidak kucintai. Beginikah kisah cintaku?

Sakit dan menyedihkan sekali.

Mengapa semuanya harus terjadi kepadaku? Mengapa!

"Eh, benarkah? Maaf, Sakura. Kaa-san lupa memberitahumu. Tapi, kau bersedia kan untuk bertunangan?"

Tidak. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bersedia. Hidupku sudah kacau dan hampa, apakah aku harus menjalani hidup lebih dari kata kacau dan hampa? Apakah itu? Menyeramkan dan menyedihkan?

Aku melihat Kaa-san yang sedang menatapku penuh harapan. Bagaimana ini? Hatiku mengatakan tidak, tapi… Kaa-san juga sangat berarti bagiku. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya kecewa. Namun… bagaimana dengan perasaanku sendiri? Apakah aku harus egois?

"Ya."

_KIIIT!_

Akhirnya aku menyetujuinya walaupun hatiku berkata sebaliknya. Miris sekali. Sakit dan sedih. Bingung dan kecewa. Apakah kalau seperti ini aku bisa melupakan Sasuke? Apakah aku bisa melupakan semua mimpiku untuk bersamanya? Apakah hidupku akan lebih bahagia?

Aku menerimanya, walaupun hatiku sakit. Hanya sebagai pelarian.

* * *

><p>Kini matahari telah berganti bulan dan bintang-bintang telah bertebaran di angkasa. Aku menikmati malam yang penuh dengan keindahan bintang ini di balkon kamar tidurku dan kini aku telah mengenakan gaun yang aku pilih tadi siang di butik.<p>

Malam ini begitu sejuk. Gelapnya malam, mengingatkanku pada rambut dan juga iris matamu, Sasuke. Warna hijau pada gaun yang kupakai juga mengingatkanku pada dirimu dan perkataanmu pada saat perpisahan waktu itu. Perkataan yang membuat hatiku berdegup kencang dan juga sakit. Perkataan yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaanku selama ini.

Sasuke…

Aku benar-benar bukan milikmu.

Dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergandengan tangan denganmu dan selalu bersamamu.

Aku tidak bisa.

Maaf.

Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku sejak awal.

_KIIIT!_

"Hatiku sakit, Sasuke…" gumamku pada diri sendiri. Dan perlahan-lahan air mataku jatuh dan kembali membasahi pipiku. "Sakit. Sangat sakit, Sasuke… Aku merindukanmu. Tapi kita tidak dapat bersama. Ya, inilah perjalanan cintaku. Sudah sampai di sini."

Air mataku mengalir lebih deras lagi. Hatiku sudah hancur, sangat hancur. Kalau begini caranya, hatiku akan tertutup untuk selama-lamanya.

"Hiks… Sasuke…"

Sasuke, aku tidak bisa bersamamu.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Sakura, kau masih di kamar? Semuanya sudah datang dan kita akan makan malam. Ayo, turun!"

Suara Kaa-san. Suara yang begitu halus dan lembut, hingga aku tak mampu untuk menyakitinya. Air mataku masih mengalir, aku tak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kaa-san. Suaraku serak dan hatiku sakit. Maaf, Kaa-san. Aku memang menyetujui pertunangan ini. Tapi aku tidak akan tahan untuk melihat calon tunanganku. Maaf.

Berkali-kali Kaa-san mengetok pintu kamarku dan entah mengapa kakiku sangat sulit untuk melangkah membukakan pintu tersebut. Hatiku masih ingin berlama-lama di sini, memandang langit malam dan menangisi segalanya yang telah terjadi dan yang akan terjadi. Habis sudah harapanku.

Walaupun samar, aku masih mendengar langkah kaki Kaa-san yang menjauh dari kamarku. Dan aku mendengar suara alat-alat makan dari arah ruang makan, sepertinya mereka makan tanpa diriku. Tak apa. Aku tidak menyesal dan aku tidak sedih.

Aku hanya belum siap melihat semuanya ini. Aku masih tenggelam dalam kesedihanku. Ya, selama 2 tahun ini.

Aku mendengar dari bawah, mereka mengobrol sepertinya sungguh asyik. Dan itu terjadi cukup lama. Lalu semuanya menjadi hening. Sangat hening. Dan aku masih berada di atas, di dekat balkon kamar tidurku, dan masih memandang langit malam. Namun, aku mendengar bunyi mobil yang keluar dari rumahku.

Mereka pergi. Semuanya pergi. Hanya aku sendirian di dalam rumahku ini. Rasanya mereka sungguh tega meninggalkanku, tapi… memang aku yang menjauh sendiri.

Rumah ini begitu tenang dan sunyi. Aku menyeka air mataku dan aku meninggalkan balkon. Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamarku, kubuka sedikit dan kuintip dari dalam.

Sepi.

Aku semakin membuka pintuku dengan pelan. Aku berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung karena sehabis menangis, dan dengan langkah kakiku yang lembut aku menuruni tangga.

Tujuanku kini adalah menuju ruang makan. Kuharap masih ada makanan yang tertinggal karena menangis itu juga menguras tenaga dan kini perutku cukup lapar. Tapi hatiku tergugah ketika melihat pintu rumahku yang terbuka.

"Mengapa pintunya dibiarkan terbuka?" tanyaku sendiri.

Aku mulai melangkah menuju pintu depan tersebut untuk menutupnya. Aku berencana demikian namun angin malam yang tertiup memasuki rumah dan menerpa diriku, menarik hatiku untuk lebih merasakannya di luar rumah.

Aku kembali melangkah hingga kini kakiku telah menapaki teras rumah. Angin malam berhembus dan aku bisa merasakan kelembutannya. Aku menutup mataku dan tak lama kemudian aku membukanya. Aku menoleh ke kanan. Dan…

_DHEG!_

Entah ini hanya ilusi atau apa tapi, aku melihat sosok yang kurindukan.

Sasuke.

Tapi, dia terlihat benar-benar nyata.

"Sakura?"

Dia menyebut namaku. Ini… Ini bukan ilusi? Jadi ini adalah kenyataan? Sasuke… benarkah itu adalah dirimu?

"…"

"Aku diminta oleh Tou-san ku untuk menemani seorang gadis yang akan menjadi calon tunanganku yang tinggal di rumah ini."

_DHEG!_

Tunggu, apakah maksudnya…

"Apakah gadis itu adalah kau, Sakura?"

Aku?

Jadi, aku adalah tunangan Sasuke dan tunanganku adalah…

Sasuke?

"Matamu lembab, Sakura."

Aku tersenyum. Senyuman bahagia. Senyuman tulus dan murni dari hatiku, untuk pertama kalinya setelah 2 tahun berlangsung. Aku… sungguh-sungguh bahagia.

Sasuke mendekatiku.

Tatapan _onyx_-nya…

Rambut gelapnya…

Dan…

Pelukan hangatnya.

Dia memelukku.

Dan aku membalas pelukannya.

Bahagia, bahagia sekali. Aku dapat merasakan hatiku kembali terisi sesuatu yang begitu hangat dan bahagia, dari sbuah kasih sayang dan cinta dengan awal yang begitu tragis. Dan tatapan mataku… tidak lagi kosong. Aku bisa tersenyum bahagia sekarang, aku bisa tersenyum tulus…

Dan lagi, air mataku jatuh.

Namun, air mata yang jatuh ini berbeda dengan air mata sebelumnya. Air mata ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan, air mata luapan akan perasaanku saat ini.

Cintaku memang terbalas.

Sasuke menyukaiku dan aku dapat merasakannya.

Sasuke pergi jauh ke Suna, tapi dia kembali bukan? Aku bisa bersama dengannya.

Aku merindukannya. Dia merindukanku. Dan kini kami sedang melepas rindu.

Sasuke…

Elusan tangannya di rambutku… begitu halus dan lembut. Dan aku percaya ada cinta di setiap belaian rambutku.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku kembali, tapi aku tidak memberimu apapun."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Ku mohon, bicaralah. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu yang ditujukan padaku."

Aku ingin perubahan. Dan aku ingin melakukannya sekarang.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Tak apa. Bersama denganmu adalah kebahagiaan yang nilainya tak tertandingi dengan emas dari manapun."

Dia semakin menguatkan pelukannya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih."

_Jodoh tidak akan pergi ke manapun. Walaupun terpisah sejauh apapun, pasti akan dipertemukan kembali bagaimanapun caranya._

**THE END**

**.**

**Sebenarnya tidak menyangka bakalan buat sequel-nya. Jujur saja, fanfic GREEN itu adalah based on true story. Jadi, pas buat sequel-nya bingung mau buat ceritanya bagaimana. Dan jadilah cerita aneh seperti ini. TARAAA! *tiup terompet***

**Baiklah, silahkan kesan dan pesan kecuali FLAME diklik REVIEW yang ada di bawah.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu~~**

**:D  
><strong>


End file.
